Another Konoha High School Story
by Bullet In My Heart
Summary: Title says it all. NaruHina SasuSaku in later chapters. Other pairings to be announced. R&R! rated T just to be safe. PUT ON HOLD TIL 'JUST ONE HIT' is finished.
1. Back to the Academy

BIMH: After seeing how popular high school fics are, I decided I should try and do the same, but with a change or two. Hopefully it's just as good, maybe better. The only way to find out is to read on!

Another Konoha High School Fic

Chapter 1- Back to the Academy

"What!?" Yelled all of the Konoha twelve in Tsunade's office.

"You heard me, you're all going back to school, starting next week." She replied.

"But Hokage-sama, we're all seventeen and eighteen, we're way too old to go back to school!" Said Ino.

"Well as you all know since we've been in a time of peace because of Akatsuki defeat. Because of that, the average ninja's life expectancy grew by ten years. Since you all will probably have different interests as you get older, and not want to be ninjas, you will be needing more skills than you currently poses." Tsunade replied.

"Aw c'mon baa-chan, why do we have to? I mean we're all pretty smart." Said Naruto.

"Coming from the boy who was at the bottom of the class his whole life, I don't think so." Said Tsunade. Everyone but an irritated Naruto laughed.

"Just be glad that this will be the only year you have to go. Starting this year all of the people that are fourteen or older will have to attend until they graduate." Said Tsunade, "Dismissed."

* * *

Outside the Hokage's office, the four squads checked each of their supplies lists to see what they needed for their next school year.

"Pencils, notebooks, binders, what the heck?" Said Sasuke.

Naruto smiled, "Hey Sakura, do you want to go shopping with me? It can be a date."

She punched him yelling, "Idiot! I will never go out with you! I like Sasuke!"

After Naruto flew thirty feet back, Kakashi poofed up to them saying his casual, "Yo!"

"Kakashi-sensei, did you know about the new High School that we have to go to?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I even got a job as a teacher there."

"What class are you going to be teaching?" asked Naruto, a bloody bruise on his face.

"Ah that's going to be a surprise. Now about our mission..."

* * *

A week later Naruto stood in front of the newly made Konoha High School. It was a big building, being two stories tall. It had a track and swimming pool, along with classrooms of all sorts. Walking towards the entrance he saw all his friends in a group by a statue in the front talking.

"Hey guess what's up?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Say what classes do you have?" Asked Kiba.

"Um let's see...Language Arts, Science, History, Math, Tech Ed blue block, and Home ec. Wonder what's with the Tech Ed blue block."

"I have the same, except I have red block." Kiba replied.

"As do I." Said Shino, "I wonder why there's a red and blue block."

"Whatever the reason is, it's troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

In another group by the boys stood the girls.

"Hey Sakura, what block do you have?" Asked Ino.

"Red block, thank goodness too." She replied.

"U-um S-Sakura, you sh-shouldn't b-be so mean to N-Naruto-kun." Stammered Hinata, looking at her schedule she saw that she had blue block, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Hinata," started Tenten, "you've been in love with Naruto how long?"

"Ten years." She replied weakly.

"And how many times has he shown any signs, of liking you back?"

"Zero."

"Right," Said Ino, "either you find someone else to like, or we get him to like you."

"And unfortunatley you made us swear not to tell him." Said Tenten.

"And that Baka won't stop hitting on me. So which one is it?" Asked Sakura.

Hinata was about to respond, but the warning bell sounded. Running off she said, "I'll tell you guys later, right now I got to get to class."

The group of girls sighed,

"This is going to be a long year." Said Sakura.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? I actually thought it was too short. Let me know in a review!


	2. Day One Morning

BIMH: Thank you everyone for the reviews! Each and everyone of them helps me get the chapter done quicker.

Disclaimer: The plot is mine. Nothing else is, so shove off!

Another Konoha High School Story

Chapter 2- Day One (Morning)

(HOMEROOM)- Sitting in the back of the class, a blonde ninja scanned the room to see who was here. _Ok so Kiba's here, so is Choji and Shikamaru. _He thought,_ We could play some pranks later. Ino and Sakura-chan are here, which is good, but Sasuke-teme is here so I can't get Sakura's attention because Ino and her are going to be gaga over him. This is going to suck. _The blonde was too busy sulking that he didn't realize the Hyuuga Heiress sitting down next to him. Wanting to get his attention, the indigo haired girl spoke up.

"H-h-hello N-n-naruto-kun." Naruto turned to her.

"Oh hey I didn't see you there. What's up?" Blushing a little more, Hinata replied,

"O-oh n-nothing." Looking at the clock, Naruto realized their homeroom teacher was really late.

"Man our teacher is so late," Said Naruto turning to Hinata, "I seriously wouldn't be surprised if our teacher was..." As Naruto was going to finish, a puff of smoke appeared by the teachers desk, and stood none other than...

"KAKASHI-SENSEI?! YOU'RE LATE!" Yelled Naruto pointing accusingly.

"Well yes." He said, "You see I was on my way to the school when an old lady walked up to me and..." The period bell rang as everyone ran to get to the next class.

"See ya Kakashi! I'll see you later!" Yelled the hyperactive ninja as he ran out with all his books.

When everyone was gone, Kakashi reached into his back pocket and pulled out his Icha-Icha book, giggling to himself. He said aloud to the room, "Sooner than you think Naruto."

* * *

(MATH)- Naruto took his seat in between Sakura and Sasuke. After much protest, Sakura swapped with Hinata so she didn't have to sit next to Naruto, but could sit next to Sasuke. As soon as that was settled the teacher walked in.

A surprised Hinata voiced her thoughts, "Kurenai-Sensei, you're teaching here too?"

The red eyed lady turned to her student and said, "Yeah, since all of you have to attend this school, we decided it would be fun to take up jobs here teaching subjects we know best about." Walking up she whispered to Hinata, "And between you and me the pay is much better." Winking, she walked back to the front of the room and said, "Since it is the first day here, you won't have any work from me, so just talk with everyone."

"Hn." Said Sasuke, arms crossed with all the girls around him just looking at him with hearts in their eyes. Naruto looked over to Hinata to see her writing on some paper.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing?"

She looked surprised as she forgot he was sitting next to her. Red faced, she snatched up the paper and stammered out a, "U-um...n-nothing N-Naruto."

"Whatever." He said, turning around to talk with some random classmate (AN: Because I'm too lazy to add any more than the actual Konoha 12 plus Sai.)

Hinata's blush faded as she looked down onto her paper. It had her's and Naruto's initials inside a heart. _I've got to be more careful around him. _She thought.

* * *

The next classes were history, taught by Asuma who left early to take a smoke, and Gym, where Gai showed them 'youthful sports'. It was all regular up until lunch, when Chouji brought to his table a mountain of food about five feet tall. Sitting down in between Shikamaru and Ino, He began to eat.

"That's not healthy at all Choji." Said Ino.

"Oh really?" He replied.

"Yeah you know how unhealthy school food is," Started Shikamaru, pointing at the puddle he said, "I mean look there's a puddle of grease right there."

As he said that, Naruto walked by with Kiba and Shino and all three slipped on the grease behind them. Almost everyone laughed excluding Hinata, who was fearful for Naruto's safety, Neji who was emotionless as it was, and Lee who thought it was wrong to 'destroy one's youth by embarrassment'.

"What's the big idea?!" Asked Naruto shaking his fist at Choji. Grabbing a fork he launched it directly at his food pile and managed to knock half of it on the ground.

A very teary-eyed Choji grabbed his food saying, "That was too far Naruto!" And he threw the food as Naruto ducked, hitting TenTen square in the face.

Wiping it off TenTen said, "If that's the way you'll play then fine. FOOD FIGHT!!!"

As soon as she said that food was flying everywhere Hitting everyone except for Hinata because Neji was using himself as a shield, and Choji because he just grabbed and ate any and everything that came his way. A minute into the food fight a black-haired man holding his food tray walked in to see the commotion. He got hit square in the face with some mashed potatoes. Steam coming from his ears, he yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?" Everyone stopped to look and see that a teacher was hit, and from the look of it he wasn't happy. "You!" He said, pointing to Naruto, Choji, and TenTen, "To the principal. NOW!" Heads hung low by defeat, the trio left the lunchroom. Turning to the rest of them he said, "Well what are you waiting for? Start cleaning!" earning a few mumbles from a select few.

* * *

(Principal's office)-The Three troublemakers sat in the chairs waiting for the principal to face them.

"I understand you three started a food fight." He said.

"Yes sir, and we're sorry." Said TenTen, head hung low.

"So much food lost and wasted." Said Choji, still crying

"Yes very tragic. I Should be putting you all in detention..." he said turning to them.

Naruto gasped, "Pervy sage!?! You're the principal!?"

Irritated, he turned to him and said, "Listen, stop calling me that! If you want I could get you in a lot of trouble, but I decided to let you off with a warning."

The trio looked up, surprised.

"B-but why would you do that?" TenTen said.

"I can't tell you how many times I wanted to get in a food fight." Jiraya said winking to them. "Now go run off to class before you're late."

They left, leaving him to think to himself. _I don't know why I took this job... Oh yeah._

_-Flashback-_

_Jiraya stood the in the Hokage's office. "Teach at a high school? Are you crazy?" He asked._

"_No I'm not." Tsunade said, "You're the only person I see fit to run a school full of hormonal violent teens. Besides, Naruto is going there."_

_He pondered for a moment, "I guess I'll do it. But only because I have a promise to keep with Minato, to 'keep an eye on him til he achieves his dreams'"_

"_Great, you start next week."_

"_What!?"_

_-End Flashback-_

"Here's hoping the kid becomes Hokage soon." He said toasting some sake to himself.

* * *

AN: What did you think? Needed work? Perfect as is? I Need you feedback to fix my work and to keep me going! Let's get at least three review this time, and I know that there are people out there reading it, so just leave an anonymous one if you're too lazy.

Bullet out!


End file.
